


Caught

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: BILLY GOT CAUGHT WITH NATE, M/M, billy didn’t cheat don’t worry, doing something stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: Billy got CAUGHT DOING WHAT WITH NATE RICHARDS?!Teddy is very sad about it.Tommy feels left out.





	Caught

“Billy!” Teddy called as he opened the door, dropping his keys in the entry table, frowning at the reply.   
⠀⠀⠀  
“SHIT.”

Noises exploded from the living room.  
“Billy?!” He called once again, walking toward the room.

“You have to go! This never happened!” Billy said as teddy opened the door.

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with it, Hello teddy.” Nate says as Billy was trying to push him out the window

“… Billy, what’s going on?” Teddy frowned, crossing his arms.

Billy’s hands left Nate’s back as he looked down guiltily. “Uh… I’m Sorry, Teddy. We uh.”

Nate just stood there… not knowing why the fuck this was so dramATIC.

“Billy,” Teddy firmly said, pressing for more details.

“… We watched Disney movies…”

A Pause, and a frown formed on Teddy’s face.

“You watched them without me?! Billy!” Teddy said, scoffing

“I’M SORRY I WANTED TO SHOW NATE TREASURE PLANET BUT WE FINISHED THAT SO I PUT ON MULAN AND… I’m sorry.”

“You will be, you can sleep on the couch tonight.” Teddy said, walking away

“… the fuck.” Nate mumbled and made his escape through the window as Billy sadly cleaned up and turned the TV off.

“WAIT YOU WATCHED MULAN WITHOUT ME?!” Tommy yelled from his room.


End file.
